Family Reunion (M Version)
by Greaserthings
Summary: Sixteen years after the events in Tulsa a Family Reunion is finally organized and all seven greasers will be reunited again. Some with families, others starting families. Follow the boys as they learn how to be good husbands, fathers, and brothers. Rated M for a reason.
1. Chapter 1

Dallas

As I drove down the interstate, the nerves I hadn't felt in almost two years were creeping their way into my thoughts. My fiancée sat in the seat beside me, sleeping with her hand resting on her small baby bump.

 _About a year after the dust had settled in Tulsa after the murder case, I was arrested and sentenced to a year in jail with no chance of early parole. After that year was up Darry offered me a job with the construction company he built, but I found out that it wasn't for me. I handed in my resignation and took off a week later._

 _I had driven for what felt like weeks before stopping in NYC. I spent two weeks blowing through my savings by staying in a hotel and going out to bars. Quick enough I realized that hustling money through games of billiards wasn't enough to last in a city like this. I started looking for places to bartend, I mean what fit me better than serving (and having access to free alcohol) drunk girls that were willing to put out? Well, the only place hiring was a well known cop bar, the Five-O._

 _At first I thought it to be- ah shit whats the word- I guess coincidental that a criminal like me would apply to a bar that was pretty much only filled with cops. Just for the hell of it I applied and actually got the job, and I started working the crazy hours that were demanded._

 _Then one night, a plain clothed brunette came in that stopped me in my tracks. It was weird, seeing her and feeling like I already knew her. She and her friend sat at the bar, not in my section. I recognized her friend, he was in here every night practically. He was a homicide detective, his name was Aaron._

 _"Hey Adam, two beers." The other bartender nodded and the two of them left to go to the floor. That was the last time I saw her for two months. It was horrible, I hated the fact that I snapped my head over every time the door opened, hoping it was this girl I'd only ever seen once. For almost two months I didn't see her, and then out of no where she started coming in almost every night. She never had more than two beers, but I think everyone knew she had changed. One night when it was almost three in the morning and we were almost done cleaning she was still sitting in one of the booths quietly. It was my night to lock up, the other bartender had gone home around two._

 _"You good?" I asked, sitting across from her with a big plate of french fries. She seemed shocked that someone was here, I could tell she was thinking hard._

 _"Yeah… Fine."_

 _"No you ain't. You didn't show here for almost two months and now we can count on you showing."_

 _"I just… I got dumped. At the aisle."_

 _"Well shit." I mumbled, opening myself a beer._

 _We sat in silence before I asked if she wanted to talk about it. That night we ended up talking until almost six in the morning, and I finally found out her name- Elizabeth._

 _Then she asked me if I wanted to join her on her "vacation" and I wanted to say no (I hate flying) but there was a private beach and cabin, and who am I to turn down a free romp? There was a period after those weeks that Beth and I had been in good terms, we had been texting and hanging out but we never tried to move past anything. She didn't like that my idea of a "career" was a bar tender and I hated the idea of the commitment she wanted. We had many explosive fights in that period and after the last bad fight she started ignoring me. I knew that at this point, I'd either have to suck it up and find a better career and tag along with the commitment or find another fling._

It was silent for our ride, she'd been sleeping most of the way and I had the music on quietly not to wake her. Every so often she'd wake up and request a pee break, half the time before I could find a gas station she would be asleep again. She was on light duties at work, hardly in the field. I knew she hated not being in the field as much, being a cop meant everything to her.

This was going to be my first time back in Tulsa in almost ten years. I'd tried my best to keep in touch with most of the boys but the only one I really kept in touch with was Johnny. He lived in Bar Harbor, Maine, which was roughly an eight hour drive from NYC.

I could tell that it may be awkward, the only one that knows about Beth besides Johnny is Darry, and that's because he called me when I was freaking out that she was pregnant. There was a secret that no one knew about Beth and I, and that was that we were moving back to Tulsa. As good as New York has been to me, there's been something missing ever since I left Tulsa. Beth's Mom and Step Dad live in Guymon, and they'd really been worried about her living in New York and being a cop. Her Dad lived in New York but only stayed in contact with her for a month.

"Dallas?" Beth asked quietly, waking up slowly, "Pee break?" I nodded and reached over to rest my hand on her leg,

"Give me three minutes to make it to the exit." She nodded and slowly wiped her eyes to wake up,

"Where are we?"

"Just passing through Effingham now babe." She nodded and straightened up in her seat, looking around. One of the things that I loved about her was the fact that she was independent when she wanted to be, but there was still a part of her that depended on me. I could never stand being with a girl that constantly depended on me, every second of the day. Johnny's wife, Elena, depended on Johnny for everything. It works for them, Johnny loves that she's dependant on him. Johnny was a paramedic and Elena was a school teacher. She taught English in the local high school. Together they had two kids, two girls that had Johnny wrapped around their finger.

"Do you think things are going to be different between you and the guys?" She asked, resting her hand on top of mine,

"Probably. I haven't spoken to most of them in ten years… I'm not even sure what half of them do for a living."

"I think that they're going to really appreciate you coming home after all these years."

I sighed and pulled off at an enroute gas station so she could pee. I waited in the car as she got out and went in to use the washroom.

The phone rang through the car and I pressed the button on the steering wheel to connect to bluetooth.

"Hello?"

"Hey Dallas," Darry said, "Where abouts are you?"

"A gas station in Effingham. I think we're going to pull off soon and find a motel."

"Okay man, so should we expect you some time tomorrow?"

"Yeah, I'm going to try and leave the motel by five am so we can make it to Tulsa by one."

"Okay man, well don't over do Beth okay?"

"Yeah yeah. I'll keep you posted."

"Thanks man, I can't wait to see you tomorrow."

"Yeah same. Look she's on her way out, so hopefully we'll be there around one tomorrow."

"Yep, see you later." He hung up, and Beth got back in the car,

"Who was that?" She asked, getting back into her seat.

"Darry, he was asking how far out we were still. I told him we're going to stop and find a hotel for the night."

"Are you sure? I can drive some, I've slept for the last couple hours."

"I'm sure. You need more rest, you've been working non stop and the baby is growing." I used the GPS on my truck to track down the nearest hotel, just a few miles past the gas station, right on the highway.

We pulled up and I went in to get a room, and immediately I knew I wasn't going to have a good ease with this place. The reception area looked like it hadn't been cleaned in twenty years and there wasn't a very pleasant smell that I knew would bother Beth.

"Any other hotels around?"

"Not for another fifty miles or so," The woman said, chomping on her gum, "How many nights you want hun?"

"One." I said, getting out my wallet and handing her the cash. She handed me a key (not even a key card) and told me to park around back. I went back out and saw Beth looking around and I knew that her senses were in over drive.

"I don't like this place."

"Me neither but it's the best we got for the night." We drove around back and I was glad that we brought my truck and not her SUV. With the new baby coming we decided to trade in her old beat up car and get a safer vehicle for when the baby comes. As it stood now, we had two new vehicles, I had just bought a new pick up thanks to all the over time I'd been working. I grabbed our small bags and her pillows before heading up the fire escape to our room. When I opened the door it smelled mouldy and looked like it hadn't been renovated since the seventies. Beth sat on the bed and looked around. There was one bed, a television, a small bathroom and a bar fridge along with microwave. Hardly enough to sustain us for more than one night.

"You wanna order a pizza or something?" I asked, putting our bags on the desk under the television. She nodded, adjusting her pillows on the bed. I didn't need any pillows- half the time I used her as my pillow.

She called and ordered for a large pizza, before turning on the television. I went to the shower and started it, undressing before getting in. When I got out pizza was here and Beth was already eating, engrossed in some reality crime show. I smirked and rolled my eyes, taking my towel off and laying on the bed beside her,

"You're not going to put boxers on? What if someone tries to break in and you're naked?"

I chuckled, "Hopefully they turn and run." She sighed and finished eating before she changed out of her pants and panties, leaving herself in my sweatshirt. She moved down to rest her head on my chest, draping her arm around me. I rested my arm on top of her, but this was as close as we came to cuddling. She reached for the remote and changed the channel that was showing a movie.

There were things about me she knew would never (or most likely never change) and cuddling was definitely one of them. My feelings on a huge wedding weren't going to change either. Her family was huge, my only family was the guys. I know it's been hard for her to accept the fact that I will never want a big fancy wedding.

I'll make a compromise, don't get me wrong. Maybe fifty people tops, she can buy her wedding dress and all of that crap, but I'm not putting on a show for four hundred people. I'm keeping the wedding real and affordable. Its like I told her, nice house and a cheap wedding or a nice wedding and a shit house. I'd rather have a nice house, using our money from our place in NYC and our own money.

The movie we were watching- some stupid television flick- had started to get sexy, and I looked down at Beth to see that she was watching this all take place intently. I knew she could feel my dick hardening against her side, part of me wondered if she was even in the mood. Then she reached down and gripped me, slowly and lazily moving her hand.

Jesus she knew the right pressure to apply and just the speed to go to drive me crazy. Except two could play this game, she knew that for sure. I slowly started rubbing my hand across her back side, between her legs before up and down the inside of her thighs. I heard her give a soft moan- one thing about her being pregnant (besides her always being horny) was that she was so incredibly sensitive.

I reached my other hand down to start palming her breast, I was still proud of myself and the fact that I convinced her not to wear a bra on the car ride. She bit her lip and I leaned down to kiss her, moving so that I was hovering above her as we made out, our tongues tangling and our hands grabbing at each other. She wrapped her arms around my neck, laying her head back and I kissed her neck, sucking on it. She moaned, gripping my hair tightly as I marked my territory.

"Dallas.." She said softly, leaning up to softly kiss my ear, "Make me your toy all night long… Please."

"You're my bitch, god you're so fucking naughty," I said, reaching down to slap her ass. I felt her jump- causing her to rub against my dick.

She moaned and leaned to kiss me before I pulled away, I knew we needed this quick-

"Get on your hands and knees and let me teach you a lesson." I growled and she nodded, going into position. I kissed her back, before slapping her ass and pushing in. She moaned and lowered herself so she was resting on her elbows and she started moaning loudly, in time with every thrust. Each thrust was quick and hard, the way I liked it and the way she needed it tonight.

She started moaning loudly with every thrust, I reached around her back and gripped her boob, taking her nipple between my thumb and index before pinching, twisting, and pulling. I knew this drove her crazy.

"Touch yourself," I commanded, grinning when I watched her adjust and reach under herself. God she was so fucking hot. She moaned louder and I used my other hand to grip her hair as I started thrusting quicker. All I could hear were her moans and the sounds of my balls slapping against her with every thrust.

When her moans grew in pitch and her hand started moving faster I knew she was close, so I pulled her up so her back was resting against my chest and I replaced her hand with my own, rubbing faster. She let out a yelp, this I'm sure was loud enough to confirm to our neighbours that we were fucking- at the same time I'm surprised she had been quiet for this long.

I used my free hand to fondle her breast, before whispering dirty words into her ear, kissing it like I knew she liked. Soon she went over the edge and collapsed on the bed, panting hard. I laid beside her, wrapping my arm around her as she moved to rest her head on my chest again.

After a while I felt her breathing slow down and I looked down to see her sleeping against me, and I reached for the remote and turned the television off, knowing that we'd make the rest of our journey tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

Johnny

"Do you think the girls will be okay on the plane ride?" Elena asked, brushing her hair naked as I lay on our bed with my arm over my eyes. I decided at the last second to work overtime yesterday for some extra cash before we left for Tulsa. When Dallas told me he was thinking of moving back home to Tulsa part of me desperately wanted to as well. But moving back home meant that Lena would have to leave everything and everyone she's ever known. I hadn't even proposed the idea to my wife, I knew how close she was with her family, I mean her parents lived with us and her sister lived down the road.

"They'll be just fine Elena, Easton is so excited to see the clouds and Eleanor is too young to remember it." I said and I felt the bed dip beside me,

"What's going on Johnny?"

"Nothing baby, don't worry." She sighed and sat down, and I could mentally see my wife as she sat there with her arms crossed,

"If something is wrong it's best you tell me now so you don't have to keep it on your chest."

I sighed, moving my arm and looking over at Elena,

"I… I just miss Tulsa. Now that we're going back to visit…"

"You wish that we were going back permanently." She finished for me. God this woman could read me like an open book.

"Yeah," I admitted quietly. She sighed and laid down beside me, resting her head on my chest,

"Well… Okay."

"What?" I asked, in complete shock.

"Well… I know you were going to move back years ago and I begged you not to… My parents are retired and they'll likely follow us. The girls are young enough that the move won't affect them… And I know that being this far away from Dallas and your 'brothers' is hard on you… So… I say while we're there for the month or so we can start our house hunt." I grinned and kissed her passionately,

"I love you so much Elena. Thank you so much." She smiled and kissed me back, slowly climbing on top of me. I grinned and kissed down her neck softly, wrapping my arms around her waist. She grinned and slowly started moving her hips on mine before feeling me get hard. She got off and leaned down to stick her hand in my boxers and start moving her hand. I kissed her, reaching down to start rubbing her. She moaned and moved my boxers down, taking me in her mouth. I moaned and grinned and she moved so her clit was in my face. I took both of my hands and rested them on her butt cheeks, slowly starting to lick and tease her. I could feel her moans and I'm almost certain she could feel mine as well.

"Oh babe, right there," I said, and I knew she was at her maximum. I licked two of my fingers before pushing them into her, using my tongue to keep her going. She started to tighten and I grinned, pushing another finger in. She moaned again, using her free hand to stroke what couldn't fit in her mouth, the other to fondle me.

"Jesus," I said, and I felt her shiver as I whispered the word against her.

She started sucking harder before she finished, myself finishing right after her. She pulled up and changed her position so she was laying beside me. I wrapped my arm around her, kissing her head,

"Thank you baby… But I think you're trying real hard to put me to sleep," I said with a yawn. She giggled and pulled the covers around us and not long after we were both sound asleep.

"Dada! Mama!" I heard Easton squeal as she came running down the hall. Elena got out of bed and went to open the door for our oldest daughter. Easton squealed and giggled when Elena picked her up and threw her into the bed. She squealed and crawled on top of me, trying to tickle me. I laughed and tickled her back, loving the adorable sound of her giggles.

"I'm going to get Ella," Elena said, leaving the room. Easton settled down and laid on my chest, her head resting to the side and looking out the window at the ocean. I rubbed her back, kissing her head softly,

"Did you sleep well baby?" She nodded, her curls straightening as she moved her head, her hair caught between herself and my chest.

"Did you have good dreams?"

She nodded again, "Yes Dada, I dweamed dat we had picnik!" She said excitedly. The only hard thing about leaving Maine would be the view that we were lucky enough to have. The house we were living in was Elena's parents house, which they gave to us as a wedding present. They travelled for two years before coming home and trying to look for somewhere else to live, but they were close enough to the both of us that we wanted them to live with us.

"Oh yeah? What did we eat at the picnic?" These girls meant the entire world to me. I could hardly believe that someone up there thought that I deserved this beautiful family. Easton was three years old, with my black curly hair, but dark green eyes that belonged to her mother. Eleanor had her mother's chestnut hair but she had my dark brown eyes. I loved that our daughters were a perfect mix of the both of us, and I hoped that we'd continue to be this lucky with our future children.

Elena was stunning. She had green eyes, a shade so dark I'd never ever seen it on another person. She had long chestnut brown hair, easily the most beautiful woman I've ever seen in my whole life. I never thought that I'd end up with a woman like her, when we met in college she was a cheerleader and I was just trying to fit in (which wasn't easy to do being from Tulsa). However, for some reason we happened to cross paths one day in the elevator at student housing. She was on her way to see one of her friends and I was just getting home after a gruelling work out session.

I remember checking her out, which I didn't do very well because not even a second later she glared at me. We ended up getting off at the same floor and the rooms she was looking for was right next to mine. Later that night everyone in my hallway was throwing a party and as per usual I didn't go. My notes always took a couple times of reading and re-writing to stick and obviously that took time. For once there was a quiet knock on my door and I thought that it was just me hearing things. Until I heard the knock again and I opened the door,

"Hey baby! Thanks for inviting me over!" She had said, kissing me, and then I looked over to see three guys staring hungrily at her.

"Of course. Come on in babe." She came into my room and I closed the door, turning around to see her sitting on my bed,

"I'm sorry to have kissed you like that, those guys just wouldn't leave me alone and they kept trying to touch me."

"Never be sorry for trying to protect yourself. I'm just studying, you're welcome to use my laptop to watch something on Netflix."

"What are you studying?"

"Right now I'm studying anatomy… I've got a test tomorrow and I know most of them but… It just takes me longer to learn things."

"I could help you, if you'd like." I looked over at her before nodding. After that, she came over a week later to ask how my test went. I told her I got an A, and that it was thanks to her. After that she came over every day to help me with my homework, some days she would bring her own homework over and we'd work in silence.

Then one night we were done all of our homework and we just sat and talked for hours. I told her everything about Tulsa, every detail of who I was. I knew that I was falling for this girl, and it was the first time in my life I'd ever felt like this. Instead of shying away or not looking at me when I told her, she looked like she was going to cry,

"I'm… I'm so sorry you had to go through that." She said, taking my hand softly.

I shrugged and looked at my hands. I felt her cup my face and I looked over at her before feeling her lips on mine.

That night had been the best of our life, the both of us ended up losing our virginities. Since that night we hadn't been further apart than a town over, she introduced me to her family less than a week later and surprisingly they loved me.

When we were picking our the names for Easton and Eleanor, I agreed to let Elena pick the first name and I'd pick the name of our second child.

However, the day Eleanor was born had been both one of the best yet scariest of my life. Elena had complications during her birth and almost bled out on the table. While my daughter was taking her first breaths, my wife could have been taking her last. They handed me my daughter before kicking me out of the OR so they could start operating.

I sat in the waiting room, holding my second born while trying to get a hold of my in laws, they were at the house watching Easton. I'd never felt more alone in my entire life than I did that hour. I couldn't even imagine being a single dad, especially to a newborn and a small toddler. Just after the hour was over Elena's doctor came out and explained what had happened, but all of that went in one ear and out the other. All I wanted and needed to hear was that my wife would be okay. When she confirmed that Elena was alive and be okay I couldn't help but cry. I'd never been so scared and so worried. I had to wait a couple more hours before seeing her, and when I could see her she was already awake and mostly alert.

"What did you name her?" She asked, after half an hour of quiet visiting,

"I… I named her after you. This is Eleanor Vivian Cade." Eleanor was a close enough name to Elena, and Vivian was also Elena's middle name. I had to name my baby girl after her, she had to remember her Mom in some way, had Lena not made it out of surgery.

Elena walked back in carrying a sleepy Eleanor, who was cuddled into her Mom's embrace. I grinned, laying my arm out so that Elena could lay beside me with our youngest. Ella looked around happily when she realized where she was, I smiled and kissed her head softly. This was my favourite thing about mornings and the main reason I started taking the night shifts.

"We can't lay down for very long, Mom and Dad have to drive us to the airport soon." Lena said quietly, and I sighed and kissed all of my girls on their head before getting up, holding Easton. She giggled as I sat her back down on the bed, grabbing my jeans and a shirt to change into, walking into the bathroom on the master bedroom.

I changed and washed my face, packing the rest of the things I'd need out of the bathroom. When I came out Elena was dressing Easton and I could tell from the washroom that Ella needed to be changed. I grabbed a diaper and some wipes, changing her diaper. Once the girls were dressed we brought them downstairs and ate breakfast.

"Are you excited to go back to Tulsa?" Greg asked, sipping his coffee across from me at the table. Each of us sat at either head at the table, Elena was on my left hand side and Easton sat on my right, Ella sitting beside us in her high chair.

"Yeah, I can't wait to see them all again."

"Mom? Dad? Johnny and I… Are going to be looking for a house while we're in Tulsa… Would you consider moving with us?"

Both parents gave me a knowing look before nodding, "We would love to sweetie, we can't let you and our grand babies move across the country without us."

She smiled happily, eating her breakfast. What my wife didn't know was that I could also read her like an open book and I knew that she would agree to move back to Tulsa with me.

Darry's residential construction company was building a new housing community and one of the new houses belonged to us. Darry's company had an app that let you design your perfect dream home, Elena and I spent a month creating it, she thought it was only for fun. Although we couldn't afford top of the line finishes, Darry was able to find some ways to cut some costs (alternatives to granite counter tops, expensive appliances, and an alternative to hardwood). While we spent the month in Tulsa her parents were going to be packing all of our stuff and then driving down with it all. We would still keep this house as a vacation home and possibly rent it out during the summer season.

"Okay we should get going, are you ready?" Barbara said, standing up with Greg. We nodded and brought our bags out to the SUV, starting the drive to the airport. Just as we pulled into the parking lot my phone rang,

"Hey Sodapop," I said, getting out of the car and unbuckling Easton from her car seat,

"Hey! I just wanted to let you know that one of us is going to pick you up from the airport, I'm just not sure who yet."

"Okay, well we should be there in five hours."

"Alright, sounds good man. See you then."

"See you later."

I hung up and walked beside my wife until we got to the gate. Her parents hugged both of us tightly and then kissed the girls' head.

"Call us when you land in Tulsa okay? Make sure you keep in touch," Barbara said, kissing Elena's head again,

She smiled and kissed her mother's cheek,

"Okay Mom, I love you." I picked up Ella and Elena picked Easton up, and we walked onto the plane.


	3. Chapter 3

Ponyboy

"Good morning Michael," The receptionist, Kelly, said with a smile. It was just before nine am, and I had a day full of appointments before my family and I would be leaving for Tulsa.

"Morning Kelly, when's my first patient in?" I asked, going through to my office. She followed me with a file folder in hand.

"Nine, it's George Tilmer, the baby that went for surgery for retinoblastoma, he's here for his check up." I grinned happily, he was was one of my very first patients when I became a paediatrician.

"Thank you Kelly. I'm trying to stay on time today, I'm leaving with Audrey and the girls at five."

"Yes, I've got your emergency patients going to Doctor Cross, and if they're in dire need I've left a message on your machine for them to seek immediate medical attention."

"Perfect. Whenever George and his family get here send them in, I'm going to try and stay ahead of schedule today."

"Right. I'll do my best to keep them moving."

"Thanks Kelly," I said, resting my brief case beside my desk and pulling on my lab coat. I heard whispering entering into the first exam room so I grabbed my stethoscope and walked into the room,

"Hey Angela, how's it going Harold?" I asked, shaking their hands before going over the sink to wash my hands, grinning when I saw George,

"Hey little man! Mama and Dada tell me you fought like a little champ!" I exclaimed and he giggled.

"Angela would you mind sitting with him on the exam bed so I can remove his eye patch?"

She nodded and sat on the bed, and I took his eye patch off. I was relieved, the surgeon did a fantastic job. The report said that there had been no issues and George would be making a full recovery.

"Well what Doctor Blue told you was correct. Judging by his healing time, your little man isn't going to have any idea a couple months from now that he had eye surgery."

"Oh my gosh, thank you so much." Angela said, using one arm to give me a hug. I grinned and gently patted her arm but I didn't return the hug. Even Harold gave me a tight hug, and this one I had no choice but to return,

"Thank you so much for saving our little boy."

"You're both more than welcome. I'd like to schedule a follow up for two weeks, but this will have to be with my colleague Doctor Cross."

"Doctor Cross? But what about you?"

"I'll be back home for the next little while, for the next three weeks or so. I can assure you Doctor Cross is one of the best, he trained me." I said with a smile and they both looked at each other before nodding,

"Okay, enjoy your time at home, we'll see you when you get back."

The majority of my day was the same, a bunch of check ups, shots, and of course a few false alarms. Unfortunately though, working with children and newborns you get the sad cases that make me want to lock myself in my office and cry. Half the time I do.

A little girl named Sky was the first patient I'd ever treated. After careful consideration, numerous tests and second opinions, I had to tell her parents that she had stage four leukaemia. Things got worse when I learned that they had basically put themselves into debt to get a baby- years of fertility treatments and shots, just for their baby girl to get sick.

Just as I sat down in my office for lunch, Doctor Cross knocked on the door before coming in and sitting across from me,

"I just got of the phone with the hospital… I'm sorry Ponyboy but Sky passed away a few minutes ago."

I took my glasses off and leaned back in my chair, rubbing my face. I leaned forward and rested my elbows on my knees, covering my face. I willed myself not to cry, but every time I told myself 'don't' all I could picture were her little black curls, the gap in her smile because her two front teeth were missing. Doctor Cross came over and rubbed my back. He kept telling me not to get attached to patients but it was hard, they were little kids being pulled from life way too quickly.

I became close to Sky too quickly and she reminded me so much of my niece- Ivy. Ivy was only four years old, the same length red hair, the same gap in her front teeth when she passed away from a car accident. It absolutely destroyed Soda and his wife. Hell it destroyed all of us.

"I'm very sorry Ponyboy… I know she reminded you of Ivy… I'm so sorry." I wiped my eyes and took a shaky breath,

"Thank you Doctor Cross… I'm sorry."

"Son, don't ever be sorry for crying when a child dies. This isn't easy work, I told you that when I took you on for your co-op. You're bound to get attached to patients, they're adorable children that are growing into their personalities. Sometimes you need to get attached so you can bond to the patient better, understand their pain and their parents pain. I'll finish up the rest of your appointments, go and see your family."

I nodded, taking my lab coat off, "Thank you sir. I'll see you when I return."

"I'll see you then. Oh, Ponyboy?" He said as I walked out, I stopped and turned around,

"Enjoy the time off. You've worked non stop for me since I hired you and I'm grateful, but you need to rest." I smiled and nodded before leaving. I called Audrey once I got into my car,

"Hey babe," She said, and I smiled,

"Hey gorgeous. How's your day going?"

"Good, just getting into the house from the park with the girls. How's your day going?"

"I'm actually done for the day, I'm heading home."

"Oh… Is everything okay?" She asked quietly. God bless this woman, she knew everything about me, every little detail.

"Sky… Sky passed away an hour ago."

"Oh… Pony I'm so sorry." She said softly, and I took a deep breath,

"It's… I'm going to come home… Maybe we can head to Tulsa sooner than we thought?"

"Yeah that sounds good to me babe."

When I got home my Border Collie Scarlett met me at the front door, her butt wiggling like crazy as she greeted me. I grinned and knelt down to pat her and kiss her head, beside Audrey and my daughters she always made me feel better. Audrey's Golden Retriever puppy Cookie came bounding over from the living room. I could hear my girls giggling and a couple seconds later Madeline came running over, her dark brown hair in lopsided pigtails.

"Dada!" She squealed, running into my arms. I picked her up and kissed her head, hugging her rather tightly.

"Hello baby, did you have a fun time at the park?" She nodded and wrapped her arms around my neck, starting to talk a mile a minute- a trait she picked up on from her mother and I. Audrey walked out from the living room holding our daughter Harrison. Madeline was three, and she was a surprise to Audrey and I. We hadn't been trying, we were not in a good place three years ago- each of us starting our careers and we were trying to buy a house. However, besides Audrey, Madeline was the best thing that happened to me- and then Harrison came along. Harrison was a year and a half old, with my grey/green eyes and Audrey's dark chestnut hair. I grinned as I watched Audrey walk over, holding Harrison. God I missed Audrey, we hadn't had "alone" time in almost two years. Maddie kept talking before she yawned, and I noticed Harrison quietly sitting in Audrey's arms, looking like she was trying to fight sleep. I gave Audrey a look, and she noticed that the girls were getting tired.

"Nap time!" I said, taking Madeline into her bedroom, changing her into her pajama's. She fell asleep rather quickly and I went into my room where Audrey was already waiting, rubbing her hands on her jeans nervously.

"So um.."

"Shut up and kiss me." She said quickly, coming over and wrapping her arms around my neck. I kissed her eagerly, picking her up. She wrapped her legs around my waist and I bent over to rest her on our bed. God this felt amazing- it's been so long I forgot what this type of friction felt like.

"Oh Ponyboy," She moaned softly, circling her hips against mine.

"Fuck Audrey… You have no idea how amazing this feels." I said, leaning forward to kiss her neck, before following the collar of her v-neck to her chest. She let out a quiet whimper as I started moving my hips with hers,

"Ponyboy please," She asked quietly. God I wanted nothing more than to rip off my pants and get to it, but I knew she deserved more after two years. I pulled her shirt off, reaching under her to expertly unclasp her bra. I eagerly palmed her breast, sucking on her nipple. Her back arched under my touch and I grinned, softly nibbling her. She moaned, gripping my hair with one hand, using the other to press my head against her chest. I grinned and slowly made my way down her torso, kissing, licking, and nibbling until I made it to her core. I gave an eager swipe up her centre, being rewarded with a sharp moan and her hips bucking. I grinned and reached up, sticking two fingers into her mouth with she eagerly sucked. I started sucking and licking her core before pushing two fingers in. She moaned, slapping a hand on her mouth to try and stay quiet.

"Come on baby," I whispered, moving my fingers faster. I felt her start to tighten and I grinned when her body started to shake. Once she came down from her high she sat up and reached to unbutton my shirt, kissing the skin as it became exposed. I groaned softly as she reached down to palm me through my pants.

"You're already hard, hm?" She asked softly and I nodded, panting as her hand slipped into my pants,

"How could I not be?" She grinned and pulled my pants down, taking me in her hand. Good god, this felt amazing.

"Oh Ponyboy," She said, leaning down to take me into her mouth. Good god.

"Audrey… Jesus," I said, running my fingers through her hair. She looked up at me and pulled off, licking up my penis.

"I need you in me, right now." She said, and I leaned down and kissed her, moving her back on the bed and laying her down, reaching over to grab a condom and lube from the nightstand.

"No, no condom. I'm on the pill. I need you inside of me, I don't want anything in the way."

I grinned and put some lube on before pushing in. This time I couldn't help but moan loudly, the way she surrounded me, welcoming me like an old friend.

"Holy fuck," I panted, the feeling so familiar yet I could tell why some people were addicted to sex. I started moving, slowly at first. I wanted to fuck her brains out, but she was my wife and not a romp. And as much as I needed my release, we were going to make love.

She moaned softly, wrapping a leg around my hip.

"I love you, I love you," I said softly in her ear with each thrust. She wrapped her arms around my neck, kissing me passionately.

"Oh… Oh," She started to tighten, wrapping her legs around me tighter- her hips moving in time with mine. I knew she was getting close, I was too.

"Oh shit Audrey, oh baby I'm so close."

"Me too… Oh me too!"

I started moving faster, resting my face in the crook of her neck. I could feel her breathing quicken, becoming deep breathy pants that drove me crazy. She tightened and moaned loudly, bucking her hips to keep up with my quick pace.

"Oh god… Audrey I'm so close!" I moaned, holding back. She kissed me, gripping my hair,

"Go Pony! Faster!" She moaned loudly, and I let loose, thrusting faster and harder. I needed to finish now, god the need had never been so strong. I felt her tighten and start her climax and I wasn't far behind. I groaned and finished inside of her, collapsing on top of her. I slowly pulled out, and she smiled, rolling over to kiss me softly.

"I love this feeling… And I missed it so much." She said grinning. I wanted to play a little bit so I reached down to feel her,

"What feeling?"

"The feeling of you inside me… Filling me up." I groaned softly, and she smiled, resting her head on my chest.

Audrey and I met in university, we were both in medical school. I guess you could say it was love at first sight, we saw each other and naturally just started talking, and I suppose we never stopped. We bonded together over many (mostly stressful) nights in various student lounges and libraries.

I looked at Audrey and saw her sleeping so I moved out from under her and went to our ensuite to get a shower. When I was finished I heard my phone vibrating in my pants pocket, so I dug through my pants and pulled it out, and I saw that Soda was calling,

"Hey Soda, how's it going?"

"Great! Ah, post sex huh?"

"W-What?" I stammered, wondering how he knew. He chuckled and I could picture him rolling his eyes,

"Trust me kid, everyone has that dazed sounding voice."

"Oh… Well then yeah."

"Damn I bet that felt great, what was it, two years?"

"Yeah… It really did. Two years wasn't that long. What was the longest you and Presley went without sex?"

"Like six months. And when we started again, we didn't leave our room for a week."

"Well I'm jealous… The girls will be up any minute and then we gotta drive to your place."

"I'll tell you what, Presley and I will take the kids for the day and you can have the room to yourselves."

"That… That sounds fantastic."

"Alright, well I just wanted to ask that you keep me posted on your ETA, we were going to head to Darry's house to greet everyone when they got there."

"Go ahead, we'll meet you there. Do you mind texting me the address? I don't know that I remember how to get there."

"Of course kiddo. See you later,"

"Okay, bye Soda." I sat on the bed and started wondering how different things would be- with Johnny and Dally coming home after almost fifteen years.

Johnny himself had changed. When we said our goodbyes after high school he was a quiet kid, it was hard for any of us to get through to him. I could tell he didn't want to leave to go to Maine, but a free ride for paramedic program doesn't come along very often.

Then when we heard from him some time later he'd already been wrapped around Elena's finger. I know it scared a lot of us how quickly he'd fallen for this girl and how quickly they'd become inseparable, and when we were waiting to pick them up at the airport for the first time we were all ready to give Johnny shit for not thinking clearly. But then we saw them walk through the gate and I think we all one by one realized that this wasn't a joke or some kind of puppy love. This was the kind of love you see in movies or read about in books, the kind that Mom and Dad had. Nothing in the world could ever change their love for one another.

"What time is it?" Audrey asked softly, rubbing her eyes. I looked over, wondering how long she'd been awake for.

"About two sweetheart."

"Okay… I'm going to get a shower… I was thinking that we could treat the girls to lunch out and just eat on the road?"

I nodded and got dressed, starting to move our luggage from our rooms into the back of Audrey's Range Rover. I woke the girls up and got them dressed, letting them play in the living room while I packed the rest of Scarlett's food and most of Cookie's food.

Audrey came down in a nice dress, her hair pulled back into a pony tail. She kissed me softly before we buckled the kids into the car and put the dogs in, starting our long drive back home.


	4. Chapter 4

Two-bit

I sat on our couch- nervously waiting for the lady from the adoption agency to show up. We had finished moving in yesterday and we hardly had to wait longer than twenty four hours for an interview. Olivia was sitting beside me in a nice sundress, she looked gorgeous today. I was so nervous, we had little idea what to expect from this interview. There was a knock on the door and we both stood up and walked over but she took my hand in both of hers tightly and I opened the door.

An older woman (probably middle aged) smiled and reached to shake my hand,

"Hello, I'm Kimberly. You must be Keith and Olivia, it's wonderful to meet you."

"You as well. Please, come on in." She did as such and Olivia smiled,

"No need to take your shoes off, could I get you something to drink?"

"Yes please, do you have any juice?"

"We have apple and orange," Olivia said nervously. Kimberly smiled,

"I'll have some orange juice please."

She went to get her a glass and brought a tray out with juice and cookies, setting it on the coffee table. Kimberly sat across from us and I took Olivia's hand in mine,

"So this interview is going to have questions about your childhoods, your adult life, your marriage, and why you'd like to adopt, along with a few other categories should the first half of this interview go well." We nodded and she looked at me,

"Why don't we start with you Keith. Tell me about your childhood."

"Well… I grew up in a lower class family… When I was five my father ran out on my Mom, sister, and I… And my Mom started working three jobs to support us. When I started in school I met a group of guys- the same group of friends I have today- and their parents started helping my Mom out by sending me snacks and lunches and bringing dinner over some nights. Some nights my little sister and I would stay with them while Mom worked but most of the time my Mom would make sure she was home to help us with homework and tuck us in for bed. It was hard at times, when I was ten I started becoming responsible for watching my little sister and it was hard, I was only ten and I had no idea how to take care of a seven year old."

Kimberly nodded and wrote down a few notes. She looked at Olivia and she squeezed my hand,

"I grew up in a middle class family, throughout my childhood I did different sports and activities, I have a twin sister who is also my best friend. My father was a functioning alcoholic, but he's been clean for for fifteen years."

"Okay this leads into my next question. Obviously there was some alcohol dependency in your history Olivia, how has this affected you?"

"Well… My father always was a very opinionated person and it only got worse when he drank… Usually by the time my mother picked us up for school he was already three beers in and it was hard- growing up with a man that would comment negatively on our weight and our appearance constantly."

"I'm sorry to hear that Olivia, it can't have been easy."

She nodded and Kimberly looked at me, "From what my mother always told me, my father was an alcoholic and he was often in between jobs because of it. When I was fourteen my mother started drinking… But I would never say that she was an alcoholic. There were a lot of families in my neighbourhood with alcoholic parents… One of my best friends had them and it was absolutely terrible to see. I… I started to heavily drink when I turned sixteen… My Mom was constantly working and my sister was… Well changing, and it was really hard to handle and I turned to alcohol. I was an alcoholic until I met Olivia… And she really helped me. I'm not sober… But instead of being drunk every day I maybe have one beer a week." Kimberly smiled and nodded,

"Well that is a big accomplishment. Congratulations. Now what type of discipline did your parents use when you were a child?"

"My Mom used a lot of guilt and it made me feel absolutely terrible." I said and Olivia nodded,

"My Mom tried to use guilt but it ended up being a lot of physical discipline. We'd gotten the belt a couple times when we were little and my Dad used to hit us when we messed up, but once we got older and he sobered up he stopped."

"Okay. Now moving on to your adult lives, are you still close with family members and extended family members?"

I nodded, "Out of the six guys I grew up with… I see two of them at least once a week.. The third one lives in Kellyville and I see him about once every two weeks. One lives in Texas and we see him once a month and the other two are moving back from New York and Maine so I think I'll be seeing them once a week. My Mom… My sister I see maybe once a month and my Mom I see almost every day."

"That's good to hear." I nodded and Olivia smiled,,

"Well.. I talk to my parents roughly twice a week and we have a family dinner every Sunday.I see my sister almost every day, we have a family dinner with her and her husband every Friday… Her husband Steve is one of Two-bit's best friends… And then on Saturday dinner is usually with all of his other friends and we rotate houses."

"That is fantastic to hear. It's good to hear that you're still very close with do you consider to be your support network?"

"I'd have to say mainly each other. The two of us have no secrets, we talk to each other about everything and we've been especially depending on each now with our problems trying to conceive. But other than each other I'd have to say my twin sister and probably Steve for Two-bit."

I nodded, "Yeah. I agree."

"Have either of you ever been seen my a therapist or counsellor?"

We both shook our heads. She wrote that down and smiled, "What is your financial situation? Are you able to pay for your current but also save for the future?"

We both nodded, "I own my own business, a restaurant in town and Olivia is the project manager for a residential construction company." She smiled,

"That's good to hear. Now I notice you two don't have any pets. Will you be having any in the future?"

"Well I'm allergic to dogs and to be around them I need to take medication so we wouldn't want a non-hypoallergenic dog in our house hold, but I think we're open to animals." Olivia said, looking at me. I nodded in agreement.

"Alright, now lets discuss some strong points of your marriage," She said, writing down our reply for the pet question.

"Well, we're typically very good with communication," I said, looking over at Olivia. She nodded,

"And we have a great balance between alone time and our daily life. We also agree on our money spending and our spiritual beliefs."

"That's great to hear. Now lets move on to why you want to adopt and your experience with in fertility."

"Well, we learned a little while ago that we're both fertile but I have.. Well.. Slow swimmers because of my alcohol abuse when I was a teenager. We've been trying to have a baby since we've been married and it hasn't been happening. We decided to adopt to give another child a chance that doesn't have a loving home and needs a family." I said, and Olivia wiped her eyes,

"We want a child, we want to give a child a good home. We want to be parents and raise a family."

"Do you have any concerns with adopting?"

We both looked at each other and we shook our heads, "No. We know that the child won't be perfect but we're willing to help them no matter what."

"Who will be staying with the child or baby? How much maternity or paternity time can you have?"

"I'm allowed one year and Keith can stay at home as often as he wants because he runs his business. However when we need to go back to work we plan on looking at an established day care and learning centre." She seemed impressed and wrote that down.

"Do you have any preferences on ages or gender for a child? And what about siblings?"

We both shook our head, "We have no preferences. If we could get younger children we'd prefer that but we won't turn away a child in need that fits us."

"How about a child with disabilities such as autism or health related disabilities like a heart defect?"

"We are open to anything." I said firmly, "We'll love them as our own."

"Now, I understand this may be a difficult question but would you be open to a child with a different nationality that looked different than yourselves?"

"We have thought about it… And we've read some studies on how it could affect the child but our family and extended family are very welcoming. We'll deal with any type of racism and comments in a way that makes our child know that we love them no matter what is said."

"I'm sure you know that this process can take anywhere from nine months to nine years. Now do you have your references?"

I nodded and handed her a clear protective folder, "Our references are all in here." She took the folder and smiled,

"Wow, that is a very thick folder."

"We… We wanted everything to be perfect. We want a baby… Or babies in our life and we wanted to try and have things done so it would end up faster."

"Well, I can assure you that everything was perfect so far. We need to run police checks and background checks but as it stands now there's no reason for you both not to get accepted."

"Thank you so much," Olivia said, and we both stood up to shake her hand,

"No thank you for wanting to adopt and help a child live their life to the fullest."

She smiled and walked out. Olivia hugged me tightly and I kissed her head,

"It went well baby… We're going to have a family." She sniffled and nodded and I rubbed her back.

We went to the basement and she put a movie on for us to watch. We didn't get very many days like these to sit around and do nothing, but some of the stress I had from a week ago was gone. Our loft apartment sold for over asking and definitely helped to offset the cost of buying this house. Once we moved in and customized it and painted it it wasn't so bad. It was nice being in a house with privacy- I could bang my wife in the kitchen and no one noticed.

Half way through Olivia moved to look up at me- her head resting on my lap- and she chewed on her lip,

"Two?"

"Yeah babe?" I asked, not looking down from the screen. She sighed and waited for me to look so I looked down at her,

"Yes Ollie?"

"What if we don't get a baby? Would… Would you hate me?"

"Olivia, the reason we can't have a baby isn't your fault… I told you that. It's my fault. If I hadn't drank all those years we'd probably be on our fourth baby by now. But I could never hate you, especially not because I can't get you pregnant." She nodded and closed her eyes, resting her head against my stomach. We were supposed to be at Darry's in an hour, we were having dinner and I didn't doubt that we'd be doing some sort of bonding with everyone together.

I let her sleep, I know that the adoption interview kept her up worrying all night, I was up with her.

She woke up half an hour later and rubbed her eyes, "Does my hair look okay?" She mumbled and I smirked,

"You just woke up and that's the first thing you ask?"

"We have to leave soon don't we? I don't want to redo my hair. Did you pack the swim suits?"

"You're kind of asleep on me, how do you think I could have packed the suits?"

She sighed, clearly annoyed and she got up to pack a small duffel bag herself. I walked by and grinned as she bent over to pack the bag and I couldn't help but bite my lip.

"Stop staring at my ass, can you get the pie out of the oven?" I nodded and put the pie in one of our cooler bag and we left.

When we showed up we were the second last car to get there, surprisingly it was Steve and Tessa that were late. Olivia gave me a worried glance before I squeezed her hand,

"Hey, if anything was wrong you know that she would call you." She nodded and we went inside, most of the families with kids had gotten a babysitter, in Johnny's case he would just put his girls to bed after dinner.

Dallas and Beth were chatting quietly when we walked in to the family room, Soda and Presley were talking to Pony and Audrey and Johnny was talking to Darry.

"Anyone heard from Steve?" I asked, shaking Darry's hand and giving Charolette a hug,

"Tessa texted me to say they were running a little behind but they should still be here before dinner." Charolette said, hugging Olivia. We nodded and went into the family room to join in on the conversations.

After half an hour Steve and Tessa came in, we could all tell that they'd been fighting. Steve's told me a few times that when they fight it's an all out blow up fight and from what Olivia's told me Tessa can't stand it. They plastered a fake smile on their faces and greeted everyone before we started dinner.

"You guys had the adoption interview today right? How did that go?" Ponyboy asked and I grinned,

"Well we think it went really well… Surprisingly our history with alcohol may help our case. She said it would still take a while but we have no preferences with a child- ages, gender, nothing, so we're hoping that that will speed the process up a bit." Charolette smiled,

"I'm sure that will definitely help your case. You guys just have to be ready if they confirm you that it's one call that changes everything." We both nodded,

"We're ready but we're scared," Olivia said, sipping her glass of wine.

"Well now is as good of a time as ever, Dallas is starting at my company as the head plumber." Darry said, wiping the corners of his mouth with a napkin.

We all grinned and congratulated them and finished dinner, starting the dishes so we could have a break before dessert. Elena and Johnny went to put the kids to bed and when they came back I knew I wasn't the only one that picked up on the fact that her hair was just a little messy and she was a tad red in the face. I grinned,

"Hey Johnnycakes, I think Elena's got a little something something on her chin." Elena blushed deeper and Johnny smirked,

"No she doesn't, she swallows it all." Elena blushed deeper and smacked his shoulder and he grinned at her.

"Why don't we head out to the back yard?" Darry offered and everyone nodded, some couples heading to different rooms to get changed while others went to change in the pool shed. Olivia and I changed in the living room, I couldn't help but watch as she changed, she was so beautiful.

When we walked out Elena was holding a glass of wine in her hand and she had her arms crossed, talking to Johnny who had his back to us.

"Shit kid, when the hell did you get inked?" Steve asked, walking out holding a beer.

He turned around and we saw that he had a piece on his side as well, "My side was the summer before I left here and the wings were just before I met Elena. Then I got the girls's names added as they were born."

We all nodded and noticed that Elena also had a tattoo on her calf, it looked like some type of family tree. Beth walked out holding Dally's hand and she had a dream catcher with a wolf in the hoop covering the side of her thigh. It was really good, and I knew it must have cost a fortune.

"Who isn't inked?" He asked, looking around. Darry and Audrey were the only two to raise their hand.

"Damn," I said and everyone with a tattoo shrugged. Pony came out holding a beer and I think everyone was shocked with the amount of tattoo's on his torso.

"Jesus Ponyboy when did those all happen?" Darry asked, eyeing his chest.

"Well this one on my side was before I left for college, the same time with Johnny, and the rest of them happened over the course of my schooling and my marriage."

"What do you have?" We asked, looking at Soda. He grinned wickedly and Presley sighed,

"He's got one right on his ass cheek."

"Oh what's that one?"

Soda grinned wickedly and turned so his back was to us and he dropped his trunks. There, right on his ass was her name.

"Ain't that classy," I said grinning. He pulled his trunks back up and we saw a better version of her name on his chest. Presley had his name on her chest as well and Darry grinned,

"So who doesn't have the name of their spouse on them besides Audrey and I?"

Charolette nodded, she had a beautiful piece of scenery on her shoulder blade, but other than those three everyone had the name of their significant other.

"What's that one?" Olivia asked Beth, there was two numbers visible from the side of her… Well.. Breast. She smiled and moved her… Breast, so that we could see the full tattoo,

"It's my badge number. Sometimes I have to go undercover for a case and it's not always easy to carry my badge on me in case."

"Yeah especially with the shit you have to wear," Dally said, looking at her hungrily. She smiled at us and shrugged,

"Sometimes I have to dress skimpy to get attention from the right suspect." We all nodded understandingly and noticed that Dallas's name was on her hips in gentle cursive writing.

"Well who would like something to drink?" Darry asked, going to the bar fridge that was built into the island facing their pool. Charolette went to go and get out a couple drink floaties and everyone ended up with an alcoholic beverage (except for the girls that were pregnant and Johnny). We all got into the pool and started drinking before it was someone's idea to play truth or dare, the "Rated R version". (I'm so down).

We all got into the pool and started drinking before it was someone's idea to play truth or dare, the "Rated R version". (I'm so down).

"Okay who starts?" I asked, and everyone shrugged so I grinned,

"Alright, I will then. I hope you know what you guys signed yourself up for." I looked around, looking at everyone and their reactions. I could tell those who were willing to show off, (the boys) and the girls were all seemingly shy.

"Audrey," I said, "Truth or dare?"

"Truth," She said, taking a sip of her wine.

"Does size matter to you?"

She nodded, "Absolutely. Tessa, truth or dare?"

"Truth for me," She said, rubbing her bump. Steve was sitting against the pool wall and she was sitting in his lap,

"If you were to have a threesome with anyone here who would it be?"

"Including Steve?" Audrey nodded,

"Yeah sure."

"Well… I'd have to say Sodapop." She said and Soda grinned but we didn't miss the look that he gave her. "Hmm.. Ponyboy, truth or dare?"

"Dare." He said, wrapping his arm around Audrey's shoulders,

"Okay, I dare you to leave your hands down Audrey pants for this round."

He smirked and adjusted so that he was behind her and we saw him slip his hand into her bikini bottoms.

"Alright, Steve, what is your role playing fantasy?"

"Hey I didn't get a choice!" He protested but Pony shrugged,

"Let's keep this as PG as possible okay?" Steve sighed and nodded, rubbing Tessa's bump,

"Personally I'd have to say meeting a stranger. Tessa and I have tried it and it's so hot."

"Alright, if there's no truth or dare, Presley where's the weirdest place you've had sex- with or without Soda."

She blushed and Soda started grinning, "Well.. I'd have to say on a horse."

"How in the hell…" I muttered and she cleared her throat and Soda cut in-

"We were on a trail ride at the back of the property and we were riding together. It was hot out therefore she was in a tank top and her breeches and she looked so hot, and I was obviously horny because of what she was wearing and she let her horse graze and then she climbed up beside me and I pulled her breeches down, she wrapped her legs around me and we went to town."

"Jesus," Steve said, chuckling. Presley grinned and looked at Olivia, who was quietly sipping her wine, on her third glass.

"Olivia, spit or swallow?"

She bit her lip, "Usually spit. I don't know personally there's something so gross about swallowing, I can't bring myself to do it." Charolette nodded,

"I hear you girl."

"Well then you Char, how do you and Darry typically have sex?"

"Rough with lots of role playing," She said, taking a swig of her beer.

"I didn't see that coming," Pony said, but I could tell he was grossed out about hearing about his brother.

"Yeah yeah." Darry said rolling his eyes. Charolette smiled,

"Hmm… Soda, have you ever had a threesome before?"

Everyone looked at Soda curiously and he cleared his throat,

"Yes…"

"What?" Presley questioned and I immediately knew he'd be in shit later, "With who?"

"Um.. Tessa… and.. Steve…" He said quietly and all of our heads whipped around to that couple.

"This was back in high school before any of us got into a serious relationship." Tessa said, and I looked at Sodapop,

"So you put it up her butt?"

"Um… Maybe."

Presley didn't even seem mad, just curious. Weird. Tessa was blushing the entire time and Steve was smirking like he remembered the encounter like it was yesterday.

"Alright.. Enough with that, Johnny, when did you first realize you were in love with Elena?"

"Well… I think this was back in the time that Steve was serving in the war and… I'd gotten off the phone with Darry and he told me that Steve had been MIA… I had two exams the next day and an essay due the day after and I started having a panic attack. I wasn't supposed to see Elena that day… But she came over and used her key to get into my apartment and she saw me… I'd never wanted her to see me like that and then she just… She sat with me, she moved me out of the living room to my bedroom and she… she just did everything right. She helped me slow my breathing and kept saying encouraging things. I think I fell asleep after and when I woke up she was sitting beside me- I'd fallen asleep with my head in her lap- and I heard her talking on the phone. She said, 'My boyfriend has panic attacks and I want to know how I can help him get through it and how I can support him.' And I realized that after everything I told her about me, all the baggage and mental illnesses… She still wanted to help and she was reaching out to learn how to help me cope… I knew then that I loved her."

All of the girls 'aww'ed and Elena moved to give Johnny a kiss. She pulled away and whispered something before resting her head on his shoulder.

Johnny looked at Dally, "Alright Dal, what's the worst sexual experience that you've ever had?"

Dal took a swig from his beer can before grabbing another.

"Well, there was one time that Beth and I were making up after a pretty nasty fight, I think we were at our place and Johnny and Elena were staying with us but they were out exploring with the girls and since we had a nasty argument we got out some of Beth's toys, needless to say it was amazing sex but we didn't notice that Elena had walked in and we literally had no idea she was there. I mean I'm not one it shy away from anything sexual but all of the second hand embarrassment sucked."

"Alright, I guess Elena. What's your favourite type of foreplay?" He asked and she smiled,

"I'd have to say kisses and caressing. Nothing else is better. Well… Maybe ice play but it's no where near as good." Johnny kissed her neck softly,

"Alright enough," Pony said playfully.

"Okay, Olivia, what is something that no one knows about you?"

Olivia swallowed hard and I took her hand tightly. We'd been talking about her telling the family about this, but I knew that it was going to be hard for her,

"Well… The only thing that no one knows… Besides Two-bit… Is that I'm bisexual." We both looked around as everyone was kind of quiet before Dally smiled,

"Thanks for trusting us enough to tell us Olivia." I knew that this meant the world to Olivia, she'd been struggling with this since I met her.

Olivia smiled and looked at Beth, "Alright, what is your favourite position?"

Beth grinned, "Well, I'd have to say it's a tie between pretzel and spork." Dally grinned and kissed her and the rest of us looked at them confused,

"I'm sorry?"

"Well spork is when the girl is on her back and the guy is laying at a ninety degree angle between her legs and the pretzel is when the guy kneels over the girl and one of her legs goes under his butt and the other is wrapped around one of his hips. The spork is kind of our romantic position, it gives you a nice view of the other person- not as great as missionary- and the pretzel is great when we're making up, the position lets you get deep thrusts and the angle adds so much."

"Here I was thinking that reverse cowgirl was intense," I said grinning.

Beth grinned, "Well you haven't gone yet so it's your turn," I figured I'd get something terribly girly like "how did I fall in love with Olivia" but it really shocked me when Beth had other things on her mind,

"Would you ever watch Olivia have sex with someone else?"

I bit my lip, that was a good question. Would I?

"Shit," I said, "I… I don't know. I don't think I could watch her get that intimate with someone else. I'd get too jealous and maybe a tad territorial. They wouldn't know what she likes and how to make her orgasm in under two minutes like I do. I guess my answer is no, I wouldn't."

Olivia smiled and took my hand. Later that night we were laying in bed, our arms wrapped around each other.

"How are you feeling babe?" I asked, hoping she knew what I was asking.

"I feel… I feel so accepted and welcomed with them." I smiled and kissed her head,

"I hope you're not offended by my answer to Beth's question but I just… I love you and I don't ever want to share you like that with someone."

"Two-bit had you have said yes I may have been a little worried. I may be bisexual but I don't want to be with anyone but you, physically and intimately. You're an amazing husband and a perfect best friend… And if I had to go through this whole thing with anyone I'm so glad it's with you." She said softly, leaning up to kiss me. I slipped my hand down her back slowly before grabbing her ass. She got the idea and climbed on top of me and started kissing down my body- tonight was looking better by the second.


	5. Chapter 5

Dallas

My alarm started going off at five, and I knew Beth would wake up quicker than I would. I'd already been working for Darry's company for about a month now, our apartment in New York was sold and Beth was just finishing unpacking everything that her parents brought back. She sat up like I knew she would and went into the bathroom and started the shower. When I went into the washroom she kissed me gently, already changed out of my shirt. This was how every morning went- we'd shower, she'd make breakfast and then I'd go to work and if she were tired she would go back to bed.

Some how I kept getting roped into the night shifts with Theo and it frustrated me until I would come back to bed and see her fast asleep. She was now six and a half months pregnant and her bump was clearly visible now (obviously) but it made it much harder for her to sleep comfortably.

I put some soap onto my hands and started to wash her body- some morning's I'd get lucky and get some sex before work, others she was dead tired and wasn't up to it.

"How did you sleep?" She asked softly, wrapping her arms around my neck. I wrapped my arms around her waist as tight as I could, her bump getting in the way. She rested her head on my chest however and I knew that this is when she was most content.

"I slept great, I'm not going to lie, my pillow is pretty uncomfortable now, but I still slept fairly well." She grinned and I felt her snicker,

"Maybe you oughta get some better pillows then, you're a real pain in my ass when you're cranky."

I chuckled and slapped her butt. She grinned and kissed me softly before rinsing us off and getting out. She dried off before pulling on her house coat on and heading down the stairs. I went back into my room and into the closet before pulling on a pair of cargo pants and the company shirt. I walked down the stairs and smiled when I saw in front of the stove, holding Theo as she fried some vegetables.

"Really? What the hell are you trying to feed me?" I asked, going around her to steal a piece of fried pepper.

"I'm trying to feed you healthy," She said, handing me Theo and mixing egg in to make an omelette.

"Make your coffee, this will be ready in five minutes." I put the dog under my arm and started making my mug of coffee.

"How do you feel?" I asked her, noticing she was slowly rubbing her bump.

"Like a whale and I'm not even close to the end of the third trimester."

"What do you have planned today?" I asked, and she shrugged,

"My clothes are starting to get tight again so I'm planning to head to the mall, not very long though because Theo will have to go out."

"Well… Why don't you just wait for me to get home babe? Then Theo won't be alone for a long period of time."

"Long? How long do you think I'll be shopping for?"

"I know you, you're so picky with your clothes and now to makes things worse it'll be maternity clothes."

She rolled her eyes and put some toast in the toaster, pouring herself a glass of some sort of smoothie.

"What the hell is in there?" I asked, eyeing it carefully. She sipped some and smiled,

"Peach, apple, grape, some lemonade, strawberry and some coconut water."

"That looks disgusting." I said, happily settling with my coffee.

She buttered my toast and put the omelette on a plate for me, making herself a bowl of cereal with berries and some sort of flavoured milk. I don't know how she ate this healthy- when she did it made me crave a cheeseburger.

We went to the table and started eating, she was reading some pregnancy book and I settled with the newspaper (comics) on my phone.

"Will you be home on time today?" She asked, putting the book down. I nodded,

"As far as I know baby. What's for dinner?"

She shrugged, "I'm going to try and look for some new recipes to try."

I shrugged, "Find some with bacon. I'm dying for bacon."

"Well I didn't pack you a lunch, so go out with your buddies and get a cheeseburger with extra bacon."

I grinned and shrugged, "I'm sold."

She shook her head smiling and I finished my food, getting up to wash the dishes. She finished eating and brought Theo into the backyard. When she came in I was pulling on my boots and she came over, putting Theo down and wrapping her arms around me,

"I love you, work safe please." She said, kissing me. I kissed her back, resting my hands on her bump,

"Always babe, safe is my middle name."

She shook her head grinning and I kissed her head, "Have a great day babe."

"You too." I grabbed my keys and drove to the job site.

"Morning," I said to the temporary project manager as I punched in.

"Morning Winston. Will you be finishing any houses today?" He asked, moving around from behind his desk and sitting against the front side.

"I think so, I've got to pressure check house three and four, and house number one was bought and they wanted bigger pipes and a shower in the basement so I'm going to take Garrett and we're going to install more piping into that house."

He nodded, "Great. There is one thing I wanted to talk to you about- I don't want you being on your phone so much. There have been a couple… comments, about your phone usage and I would like that to seize."

I grit my teeth, "Man my fiancée is pregnant so I check my phone to make sure that she's alright. I ain't on my phone no more than Dominic or Garrett for that matter. She's still recovering from three bullet wounds as well."

He rubbed his chin before nodding, "Fine. I'll allow you to keep checking, but still keep it to a minimum. This isn't you working alone anymore."

"Yeah I know. Now I gotta train some idiot that doesn't know the difference between his ass and a hole in the ground."

"Language," He said sternly, "I'm not Olivia and I won't let you walk all over me. I'm going to do the job I got hired for and nothing less. This won't be a vacation like it usually was. I'm going to do the job the right way and not be everyone's friend."

"There's a reason we respect her and not you." I said, grabbing my bag and I got back into my truck, driving to the back of the site.

My phone rang just as I put the truck in park and I sighed when I saw Darry calling me.

"Sup man?"

"Good morning to you too. What's this I hear about your altercation with Chris?"

"It wasn't an altercation. He got pissed at me for checking my phone and started insulting Olivia. He's a sexist pig that's done fuck all since he started here."

Darry sighed, "Just turn your temper down a notch. Check your phone when you need to okay? There's going to be a new apprentice starting today, he's going to be replacing Garrett on your service, I've moved Garrett to be with Michael."

"Sounds great. What's his name?"

"Not his, hers. Hannah will be there around nine today, she just graduated from college in May and she worked for her dad's company for a bit so she has some knowledge."

"Why'd you stick her with me?"

"Because Michael is a pervert and I know that Beth is going to help keep you in place."

I chuckled, "She'd shoot my nuts off."

"Exactly. See you later."

He hung up and I started working. When Hannah showed up I could hear the truck but this house was almost done. My phone started ringing and I saw an unknown number so I picked up,

"Hello?"

"Hi, it's Hannah, Chris told me to give you a call once I got to the house."

"You outside of house number one?"

"Yes."

"Come downstairs and bring your tools and a three quarter pipe wrench."

"Okay, bye." She hung up and came downstairs two minutes later.

"Hi Hannah, I'm Dallas."

She smiled, "Nice to meet you."

I started explaining the basics of what we were going before I realized that she knew more than I expected for a recent graduate.

"You work as a plumber before you got your degree?" I asked and she nodded,

"Here and there, my Dad owns a drains business so I worked alongside him since I was eighteen."

"What made you want to get a diploma?"

"Well my husband is in the military and we have five kids, so I needed a job that paid more but gave me solid and steady hours."

"Jesus," I muttered when she said five kids, and she smiled,

"I know what you're thinking. My eldest is eighteen, and the ages range from there. Once we decided to stop at two I divorced my first husband and I met Dave, and then Dave and I decided we wanted one together and I got pregnant with twins, and then our last one was a.. Surprise." She said smiling. "Do you have any kids?"

I shook my head, "Not yet but my fiancée is about six and a half months pregnant with a boy."

"Well congratulations. Will this be the first child for both of you?"

I nodded, "Yeah."

"Are you two planning on having more?"

"Yeah. Our negotiation was that she would be a stay at home Mom if we had at least two kids and a dog."

"Are you sure you want to do that?"

"Yeah, why not? She was a police officer and she escaped death once and I knew we wouldn't be that lucky next time."

"Well… If you ever get a divorce you would have to pay her more."

"We're not getting a divorce. We both don't believe in that."

"There are other circumstances to a divorce than you may think." She retorted and I rose my eyebrow,

"Growing up in my neighbourhood I've seen them all. Believe me, divorce isn't an option."

She nodded and we started working. She was much more efficient that Garrett was, and on lunch just as I was driving to the nearest burger joint my phone started ringing,

"Hello?" I said, through the Bluetooth in the work truck. Hannah was sitting next to me and Chuck was in the back seat.

"Hi Dallas…" Beth said softly and I knew something was wrong just by the sound of her voice. I pulled into the parking lot and got out of the car, changing it to my phone.

"Beth what's wrong? What's going on?"

"We have a surprise visitor, um… Brandon is here."

I took a deep breath and rubbed my face, "Do you feel comfortable with being there alone with him?"

She was quiet and I could tell that she wasn't.

"No," She finally said, "I don't feel comfortable or safe being here alone with him."

"Okay, do you feel comfortable telling him to leave and going to stay with someone or did you need me to come home?"

"You can't come home or you'll lose your job." She said,

"That doesn't matter, there's no shortage of jobs for a plumber. Do you need me to come home?"

I heard some talking in the background and I heard Beth take a deep breath, "Yes please."

"Okay, don't hang up, I'm going to get someone to drop me off okay?"

"Okay," She answered softly and I got back in the truck,

"Chuck I need to get home, do you mind driving back from my place?"

He shook his head, "Go man."

I started driving and when I pulled in front of the driveway I practically hopped out of the car and went inside quickly. I noticed that Beth was trying to keep as much distance as she could between Brandon and herself.

"Hi baby," I said, going over and kissing her more passionately than usual.

"Hey," She said, a little breathlessly.

"How you doin'?" I asked, making sure to put on the New York accent and do my best to appear threatening. I knew it wasn't hard, Brandon was a nerd and a timid one at that. How he scored Beth in the first place I'll never know.

"I'm okay, Dallas, this is Brandon, my ex… This is my fiancé Dallas." She said, taking my hand in hers tightly. He nodded stiffly. I guess the ring wasn't enough of an indication that she was engaged.

I only nodded at him. It wasn't nice to meet him, well I guess in a way it was. Because he fucked up I got the girl I've always wanted.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him and he shrugged,

"I was just passing through and thought I'd stop in and see how Beth was doing."

"She's been fantastic without you. Now that you've stopped in uninvited please get out of my house."

He looked at Beth and she nodded, "You left me Brandon… You left me at the alter and I've moved on and I'm happy then I've ever been."

He glanced at her and she shrugged, "I love Dallas in a way that I've never loved you. He supports me in a way you never did and he was there for me when I needed him the most and you weren't."

"That's ridiculous Elizabeth. I gave you everything, your dream house, your dream car, your dream wedding, I let you work as a police officer and I supported you when you moved to New York."

"But what you don't understand is that you left me. You still left me at the alter and I wasn't happy with you no matter what you think you gave me. You gave me all of that to make up for the fact that you were never home and sleeping around on me."

"You weren't supposed to find out about that." He stated and I grit my teeth,

"Like I said before get out of my house. All that matters is you fucked up and you lost the best thing that could ever happen to you." He looked between Beth and I and he sighed,

"As long as you're happy Elizabeth…"

"I am happy. I'm the happiest that I've ever been."

He nodded and walked out and just as he walked out my phone started ringing. It was my boss Chris,

"Dallas where the hell are you?"

"I'm at home."

"Excuse me?"

"Look I had to come home. I'm on my way back in now and I'll come and talk to you once I'm back."

"You're damn right you will, and you'll be explaining yourself in front of the owner too."

I sighed, "Okay. See you soon."

I hung up and Beth picked Theo up, getting the keys to her SUV. She drove me back to the site and when we pulled in Darry came over and shook his head,

"Dallas I didn't hire-" He saw Beth still looking scared and uncomfortable and his annoyed look disappeared,

"What happened?"

"Her ex showed up and forced his way inside," I said, getting out of the car. Darry sighed,

"I'm sorry Beth. Charolette should be home, I'm sure she'd love some company." Beth nodded and I leaned back into the car and kissed her,

"I love you."

She smiled softly looking into the back of the car to check on Theo. I moved him into the passenger seat for her and kissed her again,

"Drive safe." She nodded and turned around, driving away. I looked at Darry and I shrugged,

"Fire me if you want, but that girl is more important than any job."

He nodded and sighed, "You know I won't fire you but don't make me look bad okay? I hired you, I did the right process but if I keeps sticking my neck out for you it'll make me look bad."

I grinned and shrugged, "Lay in to me like you used to when we were younger."

Darry started smiling and shook his head, "Dallas I'm not going to do that. Not today at least, you had a logical excuse. Your fiancée and your child were in danger."

I nodded and followed him into the trailer.

"Have a seat," Darry said, shaking Chris's hand and I sat in one of the chairs,

"Would you like to explain what was so important you left work and came back an hour late on top of your lunch break?" Chris asked, sitting back in his chair. Darry sat on my side and I sighed,

"My fiancée's ex showed up from New York. He forced his way into our house and my fiancée didn't feel safe or comfortable being there alone with him. My fiancée is six and a half months pregnant- she may be a retired officer but there's only so much you can do with a beach ball attached on your stomach." I glanced at Darry and saw the look he was giving me. I swallowed my pride and looked back at Chris,

"I realize that what I did was wrong, I should have let you know my whereabouts in case of an emergency. I honestly didn't think about anything other than Beth. I'm sorry that I didn't keep you updated."

Chris was silent for a minute before he nodded, "I don't mind you taking care of Beth, especially in a situation like this. But you are right, it was wrong for you not to tell me that you left the job site. Had there been a fire or explosion I would have figured you were dead because I couldn't get a hold of you. I have a child Dallas, I understand what it's like to deal with the appointments. I know your situation is different, with Beth still mentally recovering from her… From when she was shot, but I can understand as long as you keep me in the loop."

I nodded, "Alright Chris. I will do my best to keep you in the loop more. And I will do my best to make sure I'm not on my phone as much."

"Thank you. I assume for any time that you have to miss you'll be working more hours to make sure we stay on track?"

"That's not a problem."

"Okay great. Are there any other issues we need to bring up while I'm here?" Darry asked, clearly happy I didn't blow up on Chris. Seems like we may have just gotten off on the wrong foot.

"The only other thing I'm wondering is when Beth has our baby I'd like to take a week or two off to make sure she doesn't overexert herself."

Chris and Darry both nodded, "That's fine, just try and get most of the bigger jobs done and leave the jobs that Hannah is able to tackle."

"Sounds like a plan."

"Speaking of which, how is Hannah doing?"

"She's good," I said, leaning back, "She knows her stuff, it's unfortunate that she has to start out as an apprentice."

Chris shrugged, "It is what it is. But as long as she'll fit in here then it'll be fine."

Darry nodded in agreement before checking his watch,

"Well I gotta go, I have a meeting to attend but I'm glad this was resolved and we're all on the same page."

"Thank you Darrel." We both shook Darry's hand and I went back to work.

Later that night I started packing my tools up to head home (about an hour later than I should have finished). I'd heard from Beth, she visited with Charolette until the kids finished school and then she went back home. She asked me to pick up some Chinese food and dog food for Theo.

When I got home the house was quiet and I put the food on the table, going upstairs to the washroom to see Beth laying in the soaker tub, Theo sleeping on a towel beside the tub.

"Hey," I said, grinning when I saw all the candles lit.

"Hey… I know you had a rough day after what we dealt with so I thought that maybe we could just take some time to unwind, the two of us."

I couldn't help but grin, undressing and getting into the bath overrun by bubbles with her.

She moved so she was laying against me in between my legs and I slowly started caressing her body. I heard her let out a soft moan and I grinned triumphantly. She reached behind herself and took me into her hand, pumping me slowly. She knew the right way to do this, changing her pressure and speed. God she drove me nuts.

"Babe, are you ready enough?" I asked and she gave me a wicked grin,

"Yes, I was getting ready for you when you said you were packing up."

I grinned and helped her so she could straddle me, helping her lower herself onto my lap. She moaned as I entered her and I kissed her neck, pulling her to me as tight as I could.

"Oh god Dallas… Oh god…" She said softly, resting her head against mine. I grinned, reaching around her to grip her butt, kissing her neck,

"Come on babe…" She moaned and slowly started moving her hips, wrapping her arms around my neck tightly. I grinned and moved down to suck on her chest, massaging them for her. God her chest had almost doubled in size and I loved it.

"Oh yeah…" She said, gripping my hair.

"Come on, start moving," I said, reaching around to slap her ass. She gasped and started moving her hips faster but I knew that she wanted it slow today by how she was acting.

I moaned, this speed didn't usually do it for me but as long as she finished I knew that she would help me.

"Dallas… Please." I moaned and put my finger in her mouth which she eagerly sucked. Once it was ready I moved my hand to behind her and pushed a finger in. She moaned loudly and I gently bit her nipples again. I knew that we didn't do anal often but it always, always, pushed her over the edge.

She started to move faster before she finished hard and she looked at me before nodding, so I adjusted my position and started thrusting faster. She moaned in time with my thrusts before I finished, she followed after me with her second orgasm.

Beth was breathless, not only in the way that she was out of breath from the sex, but it was always post sex that she looked so beautiful. She always took my breath away. She smiled softly and kissed me, wrapping her arms around my neck. I noticed there was a beer beside the tub and I kissed Beth, happily opening the beer.

"Did you bring home Theo's dog food?" She asked, running her fingers up and down my chest,

"Yes babe, Chinese is also downstairs on the table."

She nodded and rested her head on my chest. I knew she was started to doze off, and I rubbed her back. We soaked in the tub for another twenty minutes or so and I let her nap before I woke her up for dinner.

She carried Theo downstairs and I warmed up the Chinese before we went and sat in front of the television and I turned on our favourite show, a show about murders that happened between friends.

Once we finished eating she adjusted herself so she was in more of a recline position and Theo curled into her.

"Did you get into a lot of trouble for coming home?" She asked and I shrugged,

"Not too much babe, Chris understands the circumstances but he just wants me to keep him updated if I'm off site."

"I really do appreciate you coming home… Right before you got here he started saying things… Like how he missed the pass… Then he started commenting on how good our sex was and he kept trying to move closer to me."

"Babe no job is ever important enough to me to risk your safety. Ever."

She nodded and took my hand in hers and we watched tv for the rest of the night silently.

Around bed time she took Theo outside and I went upstairs to pull the covers back and get into bed.

She brought Theo up and put him in his crate and changed into another one of my shirts and got into bed beside me.

She adjusted all of her pillows before comfortably before she fell asleep. I watched her as she slept, she was perfect to me. I gently reached over and stroked her cheek. I don't think she had any idea how much she meant to me.


	6. Chapter 6

Johnny

I walked into shift on my first day and I have to admit I was nervous. I didn't know anyone and I was just glad that I wasn't a rookie because they'd make my life hell. This wasn't a job that you could pretend to like the guys and get through it- these guys were your family. Through thick and thin, they had to know that you had their back- your life and theirs depended on it.

"Johnny, welcome on board," The Chief said when I walked in. He walked me towards the living space. There were three guys sitting on the couch watching some television show and I assumed everyone else was in the locker room or sleeping.

"Johnny these are our lieutenants, Charlie Green and Sam Hudson. This is Sam's second in command Tony. Boy this is Johnny Cade, the new paramedic."

"Where did you work before?" Sam asked and I smiled,

"Maine, Bar Harbour. We did a lot of marine work on top of the road assistance."

"You're an advanced care paramedic?" Charlie asked and I nodded,

"Yeah." They smiled and told me to help myself to some breakfast. Part of me hoped I knew at least someone here but I had a good feeling I wouldn't. I wasn't very hungry- Elena had stuffed me before I left but the food looked delicious.

I sat at the table and started eating, and the boys came to sit with me.

"So are you married?" Charlie asked, he also had a plate of breakfast,

"Yeah, I've been married for eight years. You guys married?" Charlie nodded and Sam shook his head,

"I've been married for almost fifteen years," Charlie said, cutting some of sausage.

"I haven't found the right girl, I've decided to put the job first."

I nodded in understanding. Sometimes the job got hard on Elena and I, there were a couple times already we'd come close to thinking of calling it quits but that was when we first got married.

"That's fair man. You got kids?" I asked, looking at Charlie and he nodded,

"Yeah, I've got two girls, both are a handful." He said, "They just started getting into the fashion trends and it's costing us a load of money. I also don't like how quickly they're maturing. You got kids?"

I nodded, "Two girls as well. Easton is three and Eleanor is a year old."

Charlie grinned, "You'll have lots to look forward too then. Especially when they get their period."

"Hey," I said playfully, "Don't make me start thinking that far. They're already growing too fast."

He chuckled and I took a sip of my orange juice, and a bunch of guys all walked in.

"You must be Johnny," One of them said, reaching to shake my hand. I stood up and shook each of their hands as they introduced themselves.

"My cousin worked with you up in Maine, Doug Heart." One of them said and I grinned. Doug was a class act- absolutely hilarious but he would willingly die for anyone. He was one of the best fire fighters that I'd ever met.

"No way, Doug was one of the best guy's I've ever met." I said. They each got a plate of food and I wondered where my new partner was. Just as I finished my breakfast two girls walked in, one was in the uniform the paramedics wore and the other was in the same pants as the firefighters.

"Hey Johnny, I'm Heather, your new partner. This is Amanda, she's on Charlie's team."

I shook their hands and she smiled,

"Did you get breakfast? These boys have a habit of hogging all of the food." I nodded grinning.

"Alright why don't I show you around?"

"Yeah sounds good, just let me wash my plate."

"Oh you don't gotta worry about that, that's the Rookie's job." Sam said from reading the paper. I smiled and rinsed my plate off at the least and walked with Heather to the locker room. There was a relatively big locker with a piece of masking tape that looked relatively new. I wrote my name on the tape and put my duffel bag in and I started personalizing it with pictures of my girls, a couple pictures of Elena and I, and an older picture I have of the guys and I. It's gotten me through thick or thin and I intended to keep it that way.

"So how did things go with your last partner?" Heather asked and I nodded,

"Good, he was practically my best friend. I hated leaving the guys I worked with, they were a second family to me but I had to come home to my family. I figure working in a job like this your partner pretty well be close to you or it'll make this job so much harder."

She nodded in agreement and I pulled out a newspaper article from Maine that reminded me that we were all in fact humans.

Paramedic kneels (in tears) to remember the fallen.

That had by far been one of the worst shift I've ever worked. The news had made it around the world quicker than I could call my wife or the boys for that matter. I had my phone turned off as I typically did when I worked in the field and when I had gotten back to the fire house and sat in the break room and turned my phone on it was blowing up with constant texts, every minute there was someone trying to call me.

'How do you feel about this?'

'How do I feel about this? Heart broken. A drunk driver has ripped apart five families and successfully wiped one out of existence.'

I remember them trying to shove a camera in my face and I remember our chief getting in their faces to back off. Not one of us didn't leave in tears. A father and his infant daughter, a mom and her two young sons, a teenage couple, and mother, father, and three boys. All the ages that Pony, Soda, and Darry were when their parents died in the accident.

That accident shut the highway down for two days and there were still memorials all around town to remember them. Elena and the girls had missed that accident by five minutes. Five minutes was all that stood between us mourning the loss of citizens than me mourning the loss of my family.

Heather watched me warily, firehouses across the country all stood with us the day of the funeral of the families, every fire in every city (unless they were on a call). I put the article in my locker and put my duffel bag in the locker, locking it.

"Why don't we go and get some coffee? We're usually quiet around this time of night."

"Yeah sure, sounds good to me." I stood up and went to the truck with her, climbing in the passenger side.

"Do you want to get to know each other? With my last partner we… We started by opening up with the worst cases we've dealt with."

I nodded, "That's fine… I know they'll be a little hard to talk about." She nodded in agreement and pulled into a McDonald's for some coffee,

"The worst case I've ever had… We were outside of a religious centre and there was about twenty citizen's inside and there was a group going around and trying to execute each of them. If they surrendered they wouldn't be seriously injured. Sam and I decided we had to go in, there were a lot of people bleeding to death and the SWAT team was still twenty minutes out. Peter, my partner at the time, wanted to go in and try to help at least. So we all dressed as much down as we could to try and blend in and we snuck our way in. Peter and I split up so that way we could get as many people saved as we could… And I went to where the more serious injuries were so I could get them stable. Then there was a gun shot… And I heard yelling and a few more gun shots. I went out to see what happened and… There was three of the five guys on the ground being held down by some of the team and… A-And Peter was slumped against the wall and his… His head was essentially blown to pieces."

"Heather… I'm… I'm so sorry." I said. That would explain why she'd gone through so many partners after Peter.

"You?" She asked, sipping her coffee,

"This isn't the worst but… Tom and I were called to a rough area for a collapsed person in the middle of the night… And when we got there it was an alleyway that we got called too often for drug addicts or homeless people so we drove into the alleyway and as I got out and went to the back to get the stretcher I was shoved against the back and I heard the click of a gun… Growing up in the East side of Tulsa you start to learn what those things sound like. One guy pistol whipped Tom and he was out cold and they made me get on my knees and they shoved the gun against my head while they robbed all of the medication out of the ambulance.

"They shot my arm and pistol whipped me as well. I remember being shaken and I woke up to the flashing lights of our fire truck and the squad was there. Chief was furious but not at us obviously. Liam stitched up my arm and we went back to the fire house. Elena was waiting for me there- they'd called her to see if we'd stopped n to see her. She was almost nine months pregnant at the time and she was absolutely terrified."

"Wow.. I'm sorry Johnny." I shook my head,

"It wasn't my worst case… My worst case I've never told anyone about. The only ones that know what happened are pretty well Tom and the chief… I couldn't tell anyone. But… it was pretty well the reason they made it mandatory that paramedics learn some sort of self defence."

"Oh… I… I heard what happened in that case… I'm…" She seemed speechless and I looked away. Her phone started ringing and she looked at me apologetically before answering,

"Hi sweetie." I checked my phone and I saw a picture from Elena of Easton sleeping on my side of the bed and Ella asleep on Elena's chest.

Heather sighed, "Put your daddy on the phone." She paused, "Tim what the hell did we just talk about? You're not supposed to be drinking when you are in charge of the kids."

"No, one of them didn't rat you out, what are you twelve? Timothy you're in charge of our children and they're not old enough to look after themselves or you. Stop drinking or I swear to god."

I texted Elena to see if she was still awake- I knew if I called her she would wake up but I didn't want to wake her.

"Okay, goodbye." Heather said ad she sighed,

"I guess this is what I get for marrying a hoodlum."

"Who's your husband?" I asked curiously and she smiled,

"Tim Shepherd."

"Wow… You… You actually married Tim Shepherd?" She nodded,

"I fell in love with him and his bad boy ways and then I got pregnant… We've been together since. My parents made us get married but… He usually is sweet."

"What does he do now?"

"He's a truck driver… Really the only job he could do with a record like his." That's fair, it was still surprising that Dallas was a plumber with his record.

"Long haul or local?"

"When we were younger and the kids were smaller he was a local driver but now that our youngest is five and my parents are more involved he really enjoys the long haul drives. At this point he's already been to every state at least once."

"How did you two meet?" I asked and she grinned,

"He was just about to hot wire my car and I caught him." I chuckled,

"Definitely something I can see Tim doing."

She reached forward to turn down the radio and I saw a 'RK' on her wrist,

"You're Louie King's younger sister aren't you?" I asked, realizing how why she looked so familiar.

She nodded, "One of the reasons my family didn't support my marriage to Tim." I nodded in understanding and she smiled,

"So how did you meet your wife?"

"In college… She was there and majoring in history and education. We lived in different residence buildings but her friend lived next door to me… The first couple months she hung out with the 'my daddy is a lawyer' type of guys and they kept picking on me from being from the south and they started getting pissed when I had a nice come back to every one of their jokes and… There was a huge party when I was studying one night and she knocked on my door because three guys kept trying to keep her to themselves and… We were inseparable since."

"What were they saying to you?" She asked curiously and I smiled,

"Stupid shit, they mocked me for being so polite and the chivalrous things like opening the door for a woman. I remember one time, Elena and her best friend were sitting at one of the table in the cafeteria and they were with the group of guys that liked to bother me and I remember they got my attention so I would take my music out. So they ended up saying something stupid like "we heard rednecks party in the bush. That sounds fucking lame," I said, "And I think I said something to the effect of 'you forgot about the orgies in the river'. And the girls lost it and those guys I swear had never wanted to kill me more."

She laughed and I sipped my coffee, "Alright what was your best shift?"

"My best shift… There was a car that had crashed and fallen into the river.. From what we were told there were two young children and a mom and they had swerved to avoid a pedestrian… The mom was unconscious but the oldest of the children was seven and his father facetimed their phone so we could see what condition they were in… Basically the little boy helped us rescue them. The car was wrecked but everyone was okay, the mom was kept overnight for observation."

I smiled and nodded, "That's great, nothing better than those."

"How about you?"

"Well… I'd have to say the shift I delivered my daughter."

"Shut up!" She said and I grinned and shook my head,

"We were having a 'family day' at the house, everyone that had a family was there and Elena was expecting our first girl. Her parents were travelling and her sister was in California for work.. Chief agreed to let her stay as long as everyone promised to keep it on the down low since she was already passed her due date. So during this whole family day thing I didn't exactly notice that she was in pain, she is extremely good at hiding her discomfort. So I was talking to some local kids since we were showing them around the house and letting them sit in the trucks and sound the sirens, and it was actually Tom that noticed something was wrong.

"She admitted she was in labor and we loaded her into the ambulance and she waited so long to tell us that she was already fully dilated and one of the firefighters that was an ex paramedic came to drive while Tom came to help me in the back. Elena did the whole thing without pain killers and by the time we got to the hospital my daughter was born."

Heather grinned, "That's amazing Johnny… Tim wasn't even there when the kids were born. With Peter and Michael, our two oldest, Tim was in Colorado and Minnesota respectively, when I had David, Tim was here but he was on a bender, but he was there when our youngest, Henry, was born."

"Wow… Was anyone there with you?"

She nodded, "Regardless of the fact that my parents didn't want to be in my life until two years ago, both of my brothers and most of their gang members were there for each birth… They helped me get through it. Tim was really sorry he missed them… He was on the phone with my brother while he missed Peter and Michael… My brothers sent out their gang to beat the shit out of him when David was born- I didn't know about that part- and when Henry was born I had everyone in the room with me. It made it so much easier." I nodded, I knew that the bond I shared with Elena grew stronger after I delivered our first child- most guys never want to see that wife in that position. It wasn't pretty, but it was something that made us grow closer together. There was literally nothing else to hide from each other after that day.

I felt better about being Heather's partner now- she pretty well knew the good and the bad, but every serviceman had the stories that they'd never ever talk about unless it was with their partner that experienced it first hand.

After the shift was over we all left around four in the morning and I hoped I wouldn't disturb the girls while they slept. When I got upstairs I went into each of my girls's rooms and kissed their heads before going into my room. Elena's side of the bed was empty and when I went over I could tell she was just in there- the bed was still warm.

She walked back in and she looked so beautiful- in one of my shirts and her hair was sitting against her messily.

"Johnny?" She asked softly and I nodded, wrapping my arms around her and kissing her head,

"Hey baby, how are you?" I whispered and she shrugged, sighing softly as she rested her head on my chest,

"Tired… But you're home. How was your shift?" She asked and I kissed her head,

"It was good baby, we didn't need to do more than take someone to the hospital for a broken arm." I'd already talked to her and told her all about Heather Shepherd.

She climbed back into bed and I changed out of my clothes and climbed in beside her, taking her into my arms. She started breathing slowly and it took me awhile to realize I was at home before I fell into a deep sleep.

Usually when I got home the first few hours I slept were choppy- I would wake up every half hour or so and if I heard a loud noise or a phone ring I'd be up. But after two hours of waking up and realizing I'm at home I'd sleep for five hours straight.

When I looked at the clock I realized it was roughly eleven thirty and I could hear the girls giggling downstairs. I rubbed my eyes and gave myself a couple minutes to wake up, before changing into a pair of pajama pants and a sweatshirt, going downstairs.

"Dada!" Easton squealed and she came running over, hugging my legs tightly. I bent down and picked her up, holding her close to me. This was the best part of working these shifts- all of my girls were so happy to see me. Ella started squealing from her spot on Elena's lap. I grinned and sat beside Elena, kissing her softly before kissing Ella's head as she leaned towards me for attention.

"Hello Ella Bella! Did you have a good sleep?" She nodded and grinned at me and I chuckled and kissed her head. It was only after that I noticed that Dallas and Beth were here and I smiled,

"Hey guys, how's it going?"

"Good, sorry to stop in unannounced, how did your first shift go at the house?" Dallas asked and I shrugged,

"Not too bad, you'll never guess who my partner is." I said, happily taking Easton into my arms as she crawled into my lap,

"Who?"

"Mrs. Tim Shepherd."

"Bullshit. There's no way that Tim's married."

"It's true, married with four boys."

"Well shit, I'll have to catch up with him." I nodded and Beth smiled,

"Well there's a reason we stopped in today, and I'm sure you both have some idea. Now that I'm getting closer to the due date we were faced with the task of figuring out who to make our son's godparents… And the only people that Dallas and I could think of… Are you both. So what we're wondering is… Will you be our son's god parents?"

"Oh my gosh of course!" Elena exclaimed and I nodded,

"We'd love that guys," We both stood up and went over to give them a hug,

"Thank you so much," Beth said, rubbing her bump.

"Could I feel?" Elena asked and Beth nodded,

"Yeah of course! He's kicking now," She said, taking Elena's hand. She grinned but I noticed the look my wife had and I had a funny feeling about that look.

"Did you want to feel Johnny?" Beth asked and I nodded,

"Yeah sure," I said, gently putting my hand on her bump. I grinned when the baby kicked and Beth smiled,

"Easton? Would you like to feel the baby kick?" She nodded and came over, and I sat her on the arm of the couch beside Beth. She felt it and started giggling. When Elena was pregnant with Ella Easton was too young to remember it.

"Dada?" Easton asked, looking over at me while she had her hand on Beth's bump,

"How did baby get in tummy?" I practically choked and looked at Elena. Thank God she was more prepared than I was,

"Well sweetheart, what happens is… Daddies get a seed and they use the seed and put it in a mommy and… If the mommy and daddy are right together then they will make a baby."

She nodded, seeming to be happy with the answer and I sighed in relief.

"Well we're going to get going, my parents are coming down to visit from Guymon." Beth said, "Do you mind if I use your washroom?"

Elena shook her head and took her to the washroom and Dally looked at me,

"So you and Elena will still be there tomorrow right?" He asked and I smiled and nodded,

"Yeah. We're picking the gift up later today. I'm surprised you put this all together man."

"Yeah yeah… I just want her to be happy."

I grinned and patted his shoulder, "You're doing a good job man, believe me." He smiled and we said goodbye and Elena's parents came in,

"Hello Johnny, how did your shift go?" Dad asked and I shrugged,

"It was a quiet shift thank god."

He nodded, "Well we were thinking of taking the girls to the mall and maybe to the aquarium depending on the time."

I knew Elena had probably already approved of the plans- we tended to usually want alone time once I was finished a shift. Four days was long for her and most of the time FaceTime or talking on the phone didn't exactly do it for her.

As embarrassing as it was I'm pretty sure her parents also knew that. Ever had flown back to Maine to finish a project and if her parents left with the kids Elena and I would be alone.

"Babe? I have a present for you upstairs." She said, taking my hand and leading me upstairs. I grinned and went with her eagerly, kissing her neck softly. I grinned when she turned us around to sit us on the bed.

"What is it?" I asked as she handed me a small box. She bit her lip and smiled,

"Open it." I took the bow off and I opened the top of the box, covering my mouth.

"L-Lena…" I whispered, she sniffled and grinned,

"Congratulations…" She said, barely above a whisper. I pulled her closer to me by her hips and I gently kissed her stomach. In the box were two pregnancy tests- both positive.

"I… We're having another baby…" I whispered in awe. She ran her fingers through my hair and I pushed her shirt up, kissing her belly button,

"Hi baby… Daddy can't wait to meet you… You're going to be so loved and so spoiled," I whispered, kissing her stomach again. Elena sniffled and bent down to kiss me. I gently pulled her into my lap,

"When is your doctor's appointment babe?" I asked, kissing her neck softly,

"Next Tuesday, I made it for mid afternoon so you could sleep in and get a quick cat nap before you start your next shift." I nodded and kissed her,

"I love you so much gorgeous," I said, laying back so she was laying on me. She giggled and started grinding her hips against mine,

"Did you use your toys last night?" I whispered in her ear softly and she bit her lip, "You know how I feel about you pleasuring yourself when I'm going to be home," I whispered, softly nipping her ear.

"I'm sorry Johnny," She said breathlessly and I started sucking on her neck, kissing down her chest to the edges of her pajama shirt. I pulled her shirt off and grinned when I saw her wearing a black lace bra.

"Am I to assume you're wearing the matching panties?" I questioned, slipping my hand under her yoga pants, grinning when I felt the lace panties.

"I've been naughty Johnny…"

"Did you use your toys last night, Elena?" I asked, standing up and turning us over so I was on top, nipping her exposed breasts before biting her nipple softly through the fabric.

She moaned softly and bit her lip as I nibbled on her nipple.

"Yes Jonathan…" Whenever we started getting into sex we used each other's full name and it drove us both nuts.

"Did you use your vibrator?" I asked, switching to her other nipple. She moaned and nodded, her chest arching into my mouth,

"Yes," She said breathlessly, running her fingers through my hair. I kissed down her stomach, licking and nipping, pulling her yoga pants down before I kissed up and down the inside of each leg, paying special attention to the inside of her thighs. I could practically smell how aroused she was.

"Jonathon… Please."

I smiled and pulled open the drawer to the night stand, pulling out her vibrator and a blindfold,

"Well, now you're going to wish you waited like I asked." I said, pushing it into her and turning it on. She moaned and tightened her legs around my head. I grinned and leaned up, slipping the blindfold onto her face. She moaned and reached down, running her fingers through my hair. I started moving the vibrator, licking and sucking her clit while her hips started moving.

"John… Oh god please." She said, and I reached up, putting my finger into her mouth. She eagerly sucked my finger before I put another one in and she moaned,

"Did you clean yourself so I could fuck your ass?" I asked and she moaned. Dirty talk turned her on like nothing else.

She nodded, moaning. I smiled and reached into the drawers and pulled out her anal toys and the lube we had.

"Jonathan… Please." She begged, moaning when I pulled away and she couldn't feel me. I lubed up some toys for her before slowly pushing one in. She moaned loudly and gripped the sheets. I grabbed a baby wipe off of the nightstand and wiped my hand off, turning the vibrator up higher for her. I left her shaking for a few minutes before I pushed the toy further in. Elena was moaning loudly and I grinned, moving so I could see her better,

"I'm gonna record you babe." I said and she nodded, as soon as I got my phone out she was practically starting her third orgasm. I put my phone on the nightstand so it would record us.

She reached down to rub herself, rubbing herself so her orgasm lasted longer. She was shaking and I moved to slowly push the toy in her ass further in and she gasped.

"How do you want it babe? Hm?" I asked and she pulled the vibrator out, pushing her fingers in. I undressed myself and put on some lube, pushing into her. She moaned and I eagerly took her nipple into my mouth, reaching to move the toy in her ass.

"Jonathan please! Please!" She exclaimed, wrapping her arms around me as I started thrusting harder and faster. She reached around blindly and got one of her thin vibrators, pulling her beads out of her ass and pushing the vibrator in slowly, turning it on. She gasped and I groaned, feeling the vibrations through her.

"Are you close baby? Huh? Do you want to be my cum slut?" I asked and she nodded. I pulled her blind fold off and leaned to kiss her, toying with her nipple roughly. She moaned and leaned to bite my nipple and I groaned,

"Babe I'm gonna lose it." She grinned and tightened herself, reaching down to rub herself quickly, using her other hand to play with my balls. I groaned and finished in her, thrusting harder so she could finish. I reached under me and I started thrusting the vibrator at the same time I did and she went over the edge screaming.

She was panting, and I laid beside her, before she rolled onto her side and slowly started rubbing me again. Typically Elena and I could go for three or four rounds. She reached behind her blindly and smiled, getting one of the vibrators she bought to use on me.

"Round two in the shower?" I asked, and she nodded. We had a bench seat in the shower that the both of us had already made good use of.

Our third and final round was in the kitchen and it was quick- just as I started thrusting as she laid on the counter, and I heard mom and dad's car pull into the driveway. Elena started moaning and I knew we had less than five minutes to make it up the stairs. I grabbed a handful of ice and I carried her to the laundry room, closing and locking the door. I heard the girls run in and I used the ice to toy with Elena's nipples and her clit. I reached for a shirt and put it in her mouth so the girls wouldn't hear us but damn this was fucking hot. Elena kept jerking and her eyes rolled back in her head when I put the ice on her nipple.

"Please," She said through the shirt and I bit my lip, thrusting slower but much harder. I sucked on some ice before leaning to take her nipple into my mouth, putting the other ice cub against her asshole and she started shaking. I thrusted harder and she finished, and I pulled out quickly and started jerking myself and she kneeled, taking an ice cube into her mouth before sucking me dry.


End file.
